Does He Love You
by rogueandkurt
Summary: It was always the same. He left late at night and did not return until early morning. And she knew exactly where he went. Oneshot. KagxInuxKik.


Alright, this is my first (and probably only) Inuyasha fic. I started it almost a year ago when I was in my Inu-obessed phase. It was inspired by the song 'Does He Love You', sung by Reba McEntire and Kelly Clarkson (don't worry - it's not a songfic).

_Thoughts are in italics._

Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** 'Inuyasha' is a trademark franchise that I hold no claim over.

* * *

**Does He Love You?**

The hanyou's twitching ears were barely visible in the dim, flickering light of the nearby fire. His amber eyes surveyed the small hut, finally coming to rest on the miko sleeping peacefully nearby. Her breathing was slow and steady, and every few minutes she gave a contented sigh, a small smile evident on her lips.

Inuyasha stood and noiselessly made his way past her sleeping form. Reaching his destination, he quietly opened the door of the hut and was bathed in the pale light from the moon overhead. The miko stirred, unnoticed behind him as he stepped outside, the door closing as he left, without a sound.

Kagome Higurashi sat up slowly and looked around the empty room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Even before she finished her inspection of the hut, she knew he was gone. And she knew exactly where he'd gone to. A small sigh escaped her lips as she pulled herself into a more comfortable seated position.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, wrapping her sleeping bag protectively around her shoulders to defend against the cool night air that the dying fire could not warm. She knew that the hanyou's nighttime excursions to visit Kikyo had not decreased over the past years. It was always the same; he left late in the night and did not return until early morning. Kagome faithfully pretended not to be aware of his disappearances, often feigning sleep upon his return or dutifully nodding along as he told her he had merely been out patrolling the area. She never asked him questions and he never offered her answers. It wasn't a perfect relationship, but could she really expect anything else?

She silently wondered if it would always be like this - if Kikyo's hold over the dog demon would never cease. A part of her felt that she should be angry. That she should yell and throw things and demand he cease his nightly visitations. But she somehow found herself without any fury or resentment. She'd given up on that a long ago, realizing that nothing she could say would stop him from seeing her. It would only end in mean words and hurt feelings and regret on both sides. It was too much to risk. No amount of resignation, however, could stop her heart from hurting on the nights when she awoke to find him gone.

_Does he love you, Kikyo? After all these years, does he still love you?_ Kagome couldn't stop herself from wondering. All she did was wonder; she knew the answers would hurt too much.

Her mind wandered back to when she'd first met Kouga. Inuyasha had been furious at the wolf demon's attention towards her, despite the fact that there was no reciprocation on her part. His jealousy had put a strain on both of them, but Kagome had to admit that a part of her was pleased about his need to protect her. While she was hardly defenseless on her own, it felt good to have him looking after her, guarding her. He would protect her with his life. It told her how much he cared about her, even if his pride rarely let him speak the words aloud to her.

It was through his actions that the dog demon did his talking. And right now, Kagome didn't like what they were saying.

_Does he talk to _you_? Does he tell you things that he can't tell me? Inuyasha…_

She could count on one hand the number of times he'd called out Kikyo's name in place of her own, but each instance hurt just the same.

_Is that all I am to him? Your replacement? _Kagome closed her eyes. The questions plagued her mind. Questions she knew she could never ask.

Kagome straightened her shoulders. _It's not like I've got much to complain about. After all, it's me he comes rushing back to in the mornings, not Kikyo. And I'm the one he protects all day. So what if Kikyo has some of his nights? I've got the important parts, right?_

Even as Kagome thought the words, she knew they were untrue in her heart. She didn't want to share him. _I shouldn't _have_ to share him,_ she declared, her brow furrowing. _Is it so selfish to want all of him? Why can't I be enough?_

Her shoulders slumped as her thoughts turned again to the nature of his visits.

_Is it you that he's thinking of when he's holding me? Will I ever just be Kagome to him? Or will Inuyasha always search my eyes for traces of you?_

She suddenly became aware of the tears sliding down her cheeks. Startled, she brushed them away, but more followed. Kagome took a deep, shuddering breath, attempting to calm herself as quietly as possible. Above all, she did not want to disturb Miroku or Sango from their slumber in the adjoining room. A paper-thin wall was all that separated them from her, and she knew she could not bear having to explain to her friends the reason for her tears.

Kagome lay down again, though she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep until he returned. She gave up on trying to make the tears stop, resigning herself to the feel of a damp pillow against the side of her face.

- -

Dawn crept up over the hillside as the hanyou entered the hut as quietly as he'd left it, a small smile adorning his face at the sight of the raven-haired girl on the mat. Kagome stirred, her eyes opening slowly to glance at him as she attempted to pull herself into a seated position once more.

"Hey," she murmured quietly, rubbing her hand over her eyes.

He sniffed the air, a sudden, surprised look washing over his face as the smell of salty tears filled his nostrils.

"What are you crying for?" he asked, louder than he intended. He moved towards her, anxious to check her over for injuries. Kagome waved his concern off, hurriedly drying her tears with the other hand.

"Nothing," she replied softly. "Don't mind me - I'm just being silly and emotional."

Noiselessly he knelt before her and brushed away the remaining tears with the sleeve of his robe. He rested his hand protectively on the small bump protruding from her stomach and held her eyes with his own, searching them for the truth.

"What is it?" He asked, his voice softer than before.

Kagome shook her head.

"Just a nightmare," she lied, a small, self-deprecating smile adorning her lips.

"About Naraku?" The hanyou questioned, understanding filling his normally harsh amber eyes. He knew his mate had been awoken many times by dreams of the three years they'd spent battling Naraku and his demons. They'd beaten him in the end, but nothing could erase the horrors they'd witnessed at his hands.

Kagome smiled lightly, and he took that as his answer. Mindful of her large stomach and their soon-to-be-born pup, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and hugged her tightly. Her arms wrapped around his neck, rubbing the place where the rosary had once resided. The scents of incense, ashes and death assaulted her nostrils; an unnecessary confirmation of her suspicions that renewed the flow of tears down her face. She stiffened as the unwanted image of Inuyasha kneeling before Kikyo's grave appeared in her mind.

_Even in death, you still hold a piece of his heart, Kikyo. A piece I'll never have._

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, mindful not to wake Miroku and Sango.

She looked up at him through watery eyes, her heart breaking at the realization that she'd never have all of him.

"I love you, too, Inuyasha."

_Fin._

* * *

Well? Any thoughts? Please take the time to leave a review - any comments (good or bad) are appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

Keep Smiling! ;)

rogueandkurt


End file.
